


In the Eye of the Beholder

by Forthediehards



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cardiophilia, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, long ramblings, matt just wants to see him, okay well its only slight cardiophilia don't get too excited, peter being a confused puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt just wants to see Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eye of the Beholder

“Will you step out into the rain?”

The question was abrupt and strange, and Peter cocked his head to the side. It was dead silent inside Matt’s apartment aside from the spinning of the fan blades on the ceiling and the gentle pattering of rain against his window, though Peter knew in the back of his mind that Matt heard far more than that. He heard a multitude of sounds, in colors that painted themselves upon a canvas that only he could see. But he could see it, and that was what mattered.

It took Peter a moment to realize that Matt couldn’t detect the sudden tilt to his head, and he cleared his throat. Matt’s pale eyes were set directly on him, waiting for some sort of response to his proposed question. Peter sometimes found comfort in the fact that Matt could not see him…but then again, he could see him if he really wanted to. 

Matt saw him every time his heartbeat changed rate, or every time his breath came out shorter than the last. Matt saw him in sound, which was far more truthful than anything the eye could ever see.

“I don’t understand.” Peter finally responded, and now Matt’s head tilted to the side. He was assessing the response, listening in to Peter’s heart and breathing. Heart rate stayed normal, breathing did not hitch. Matt couldn’t detect what the boy was feeling.

“I want to see you.” Matt said softly, so softly that Peter almost failed to hear it. He shifted on the couch, and Matt heard the increase in his heart rate. It was a significant rise, from the steady 67 to a quicker 101. The increase was not fear, though, because despite the quicker rhythm, Peter’s heart valves opened and closed with a calm gentleness, signifying that he was either shocked, or pleased.

“How does being out in the rain make you able to see me?” Peter questioned, and Matt knew it was coming. Everyone always asked the same question and after a while he got tired of explaining the process.

“It just can. I want to see you.”

Peter stared at Matt, and the older man could feel the gaze upon him. It was hot and uncomfortable, and he squirmed under Peter’s watch.

“Can’t you see me now?” Peter spoke up again, his voice strained and uncertain. “Didn’t you say that every sound left a picture for you in your head? Doesn’t my heartbeat do that for you?”

Matt turned away from Peter, his head faced towards the floor. “I can only see certain things based on your heartbeat. I can see your height, and your position in relation to me, but not your face.”

Peter was silent again, and Matt took a moment to lean back in his couch, sighing. Peter’s heart was still beating at a rapid pace, and each rush of blood was a flash of light in Matt’s head.

He could see the outline of the lanky teen lounging back in his recliner. He could trace the pattern of blood up and down each of Peter’s limbs, could hear the gentle ‘whoosh’ as it reentered his heart and was pumped out once more. It was like a mix between a drum and running water, the light circulating to every inch of the younger boy’s body. It was the only image of Peter he had ever known.

“I want to see you.” Matt tried again, and there was a hint of desperation in his voice. “Please step out into the rain.”

Peter took a breath, and Matt saw a bright flash of light near the boy’s chest, branching out into the shape of his upper torso. “Okay.”

“Thank you.”

Matt stood to his feet, perhaps too eagerly, as Peter was sluggish to stand to his own. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air as they shuffled to the window and out to the fire escape.

Almost instantly, the world around Matt lit up in shades of blue, dancing around in his head to create images of skyscrapers, apartment buildings, and alleyways. Then he turned to Peter.

What he saw took the breath straight from his lungs.

Matt was used to seeing in blue. The flashes that surrounded outlines of people and items were always blue…lighter for the soft sounds and darker for the loud. He was used to the way they swirled in uneven patterns before taking shape, much like watching an artist flick their wrist in a stroke against a canvas.

But Peter…Peter was red. His outline was bright pink, but his skin was a dark crimson like nothing Matt had ever sensed before. He was glowing underneath the impact of the rain, shimmering and swirling in patterns that were foreign, but warm. Matt could see him standing there, with that goofy grin on his face. He could see Peter’s eyes, staring directly at his own.

He could hear Peter’s heartbeat above the sound of the rain, and combining the two sounds, the two sensations and electrical impulses, he was convinced he was staring into the eyes of an angel.

The angel that balanced out the devil inside himself. They were two pieces of a whole, fitting together just like a puzzle. He could see Peter and Peter could see him and it was perfect. It was perfect and beautiful, and nothing in the world could ever feel like this moment. Nothing could ever impress Matt more than the stunning beauty of Peter Parker.

“I can see you.” Matt gasped out, reaching his hands forward to touch the warm, gentle skin of Peter’s face. “I can see you.”

Peter smiled, and by God Matt SAW it.

He saw the rushing blood run from the center of Peter’s chest to his extremities, saw every impact of the rain against his skin. He could see the way Peter’s lips moved when he said “I love you.” and when they kissed, he saw white.

“I love you too.” Matt replied, holding on to Peter as if his life depended on it. He had waited for this moment for so long and the outcome was far greater than he could have ever imagined. “You’re beautiful.”

“You are too, Matt.”

Matt held on tighter, his breath coming out in short gasps as he tried to keep his emotions at bay.

He could see Peter, and it was the only image he ever wanted to see for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really even know what this is. It was just a random idea that popped into my head one day and I ran along with it. It mixes elements from the movie ( I know I know ) with comic elements and it just doesn't really make sense except in my head probably. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


End file.
